All the little things
by cuttie-shika
Summary: A collection of semi-finished stories (one-shots, drabbles, drafts - you name it). Ratings may vary depending on the story.


"Teru, are you still alive in there?" asked Kurosaki in a concerned and rather alarmed voice. For more than an hour of the ritual self-confinement within the four walls of the small bathroom, the girl has given no sign of life whatsoever. And it made him think of the worst case scenarios. Could it be she had drowned? Fainted?

"Sorry, Kurosaki," said the girl, although her expression was everything but apologetic. "I lost track of time, you know how it is-"

"I do not know. I don't even get what is so special about lying in a tub full of water long enough to get out of it looking like an old lady – all wrinkled and stuff."

Teru could feel a vein pop on her forehead. How could he insult her beloved hot baths, of all things?! Did he not realize the positive effects that a good long soak in warm water has on a person's psyche?

"If you've never even tried, how could you have any idea about it?"

"It's a waste of time. Too troublesome."

"Tch. Whatever," was the best retort Teru could make without sounding utterly pissed, which she in fact was. That was always the case with Kurosaki – he didn't have any clue about something but still would give opinions about it. And it bothered the girl so, so much.

"You.. You showerer!" although it was the best insult Teru could come up with, very creative word formation-wise, it still met with lack of appreciation on the man's part.

"Showerer? " asked Kurosaki, doubled over with laughter, " Is that even a word?"

Teru, suddenly feeling all the newly-replenished energy vanish, no longer wanted to engage in a conversation which could potentially lead to an argument. She didn't say anything, aside from one fiery "Go bald, Kurosaki."

It was only a few days later that they came back to the topic of taking baths.

"Care to explain it to me, then?"

"Explain what?"

"What you find so special about taking a hot bath."

"Maybe. But only when you will be mature enough to stop making fun of the matter."

"Mature? I am an adult, you know," he snapped.

"Adult does not necessarily mean mature, you know." she mimicked his last reply.

"But still, tell me. I promise I won't laugh at you."

Teru, still unsure how to handle serious conversations with Kurosaki found herself suddenly overcome with doubt and worry. Should she expose the most intimate part of her soul to him? And would he understand? After all, what she feared the most was rejection on his part. It was only when she determined to let him in on her secret that she looked him in the eye.

"Just…" she began shyly, "imagine yourself sitting in the bathtub, enveloped by the pleasantly hot water. The whole room engulfed in darkness, except for the warm glow of light coming from several scented candles-"

"Erm, are you writing a poem here?" Kurosaki mocked.

"I believe you asked me to explain to you why it seems so special to me," said Teru in an agitated manner. "I don't need to waste my time or effort if you aren't serious about it."

"Sorry," murmured Kurosaki, realizing that he broke the promise given to her not even a minute ago.

"But what does it have to do with-" he began, but was interrupted by Teru.

"You just don't understand girls, do you? We – or at least the majority of us – love romantic things. And what else is sitting in the dark by the candlelight?"

"Romantic, huh... I didn't think about it in those terms."

"Yeah. But not only that – it also gives me comfort. Once I immerse myself in the water, all worries seem to abandon me."

When Teru got no reply from Kurosaki, even after a moment has passed, she glanced at him to check whether she should prepare for a torrent of mockery on his part. After all, the problem with Kurosaki was that one never knew how he would react. Upon carefully examining his expression, Teru came to realise that he was seriously listening to her this time around, which reassured her.

"You should try it once," stated Teru suddenly, looking deeply into Kurosaki's eyes. He could feel her body tense up with anticipation beside him. She looked so serious, as if the statement carried another meaning.

"What, together with you?" replied Kurosaki jokingly, not only because he took pleasure in teasing the girl. He felt the sudden need to ascertain whether his theory was built on correct observations – whether there really was something more to the light-hearted suggestion on her part just a moment ago.

Teru, who seemed so collected before, cast her eyes downwards and bent her head slightly, as if in shame. Kurosaki couldn't believe his eyes. So he was right to think that maybe... just maybe she wanted him the same way he wanted her.

"Laugh at me if you want," started Teru quietly.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm a child. Because I speak nonsense. Because-" she didn't have the chance to say anything more. Kurosaki leaned in and silenced her with a kiss.

"Nonsense. With that I agree," he murmured breathlessly after breaking the kiss. Seeing the shocked expression on Teru's face made him smirk.

"So you actually do realize what you asked of me earlier on."

"I never said I did mean it that way," she gasped in self-defense.


End file.
